Adam & Kono
by dirtyseconds
Summary: Adam & Kono first time. Pwp. only smut


I miss Kono. Love Ian.

Just porn

H50

Kono moaned. Her skin coming alive. She felt Adam's hand on her back. Trying to get under her shirt. He was pulling on the hem of her shirt and she raised her hands as he pulled it over her head. He unclasped her bra and cupped her breast. With his thumb he was rubbing circles on her nipple. She moaned into his mouth. She threw her head back. He was trailing kisses from her collarbone to her breast. He took one breast in his mouth. He kept nibbling and sucking on her nipple.  
"Adam." Kono whispered his name. Her hands were leading a life of their own. She was fumbling with his button and fly. She finally undid his button and fly and tried to pull his pants down. Now it was Adam's turn to groan. He turned his attention back on her lips. Her hands were touching his hard member. She pushed him down with one hand while the other was still on his dick. She pulled down his trousers and threw them on the floor. She crawled back between his legs. Adam was looking at her. She was right above his pulsing dick, he could feel her breath and it made even harder. His dick twitched in anticipation. She smirked and licked his slit. Lapping the precum with her tongue. Adam closed his eyes. It felt so good and before he knew it she took him whole. Bobbing her head up and down. He was ready to come on the spot. He stilled her head, but she kept teasing him with her tongue.  
"Kono." She looked up at him. "I want to cum inside you." And the thought of his big dick inside her made her even wetter. She took of her pants and thong and climbed on top of him. His dick only a few inches away from her throbbing pussy. But Adam had different plans. He flipped her on her back and dove between her legs. He pushed her legs even further apart and started licking her clit. Licking, sucking, dipping, his tongue drove her crazy. And then he added a finger.  
"Ooh, yeah. Adam!" Kono was close to coming. His tongue swirling her clit. Eating her pussy like he was starving. His finger adding more simulation. She was on the brink of coming when he dipped his tongue deeper. And then adding the second finger send her over the edge. She came hard. Screaming his name, digging her nails in his back.  
"ADAM!." Adam stilled his movements to look at her. His dick was throbbing painfully. And then he remembered that he didn't have protection.  
Kono sensed that something was wrong. She was still enjoying her climax, but she felt his gaze.  
"What's wrong?" Kono panted.  
"I don't have any condoms." Adam said.  
"I'm on birth control." Kono said as she gently pulled his hair. He looked at her. His eyes spoke sex. And he slowly crawled on top of her. He pushed one leg higher and positioned himself in front of her pussy. He slowly slid inside her. Her pussy contracting around his cock. It was driving him crazy. He didn't know whether to thrust hard or not.  
"Oh Adam, you're so big." Adam groaned. So tight. He slowly pushed further until he was almost fully inside her.  
"So tight." He laid his head in her neck, trying to catch his breath before the show was over before it even started.  
"Adam, move." Kono moaned. He felt so good inside her. He slowly started moving inside her. A slow rhythm at first. Her moans egging him to go faster. Her hands on his ass. Gripping him tight.  
"Faster, Adam. Harder." And who was Adam to refuse? He was fucking her so hard that he thought he was going to rip her apart. And the sounds she was making were driving him crazy. He slowed down to Kono's dismay.  
"Adam?" He looked at her and kissed her.  
"I want you to ride me. Make me cum. Make your pussy milk my cock." Adam wasn't much of a dirty talker and for some reason it just poured out of him. He changed positions. Kono climbed atop of him and guided his cock inside her pussy.  
"Ooh, so big." Adam couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips apart, a red blush on her cheeks and her hair clinging to her face. Then she started moving and he lost all thoughts. He tried not to thrust but after a while his body took over. She sped up their movements. Coming harder on his dick. Her pussy so wet it leaked down her legs. She could feel another climax building but she wanted him to come first.  
"Yeah baby, take my cock inside. Milk it with your pussy. I want to feel you cum. I want to feel your pussy spasm around my cock," His words not helping and then she came. Harder than her first climax. And he was still pumping his cock inside.  
"Yeah that's it." And that was it, Adam came just as hard. The spasms from her pussy were holding his cock in a vice like grip. Squeezing tighter as he pumped inside her a few more times. She dropped her head on his shoulder and he kissed her neck.  
"This was amazing." He panted in her ear. Unconsciously she contracted her inner muscles sending another wave of pleasure through his system. He groaned loudly. He wanted to pull out but Kono stopped him.  
"I like to feel you a little longer." She said. He stayed inside her until his cock went limp and slid out of her wet pussy. A trail of come leaving a path between her thighs.  
"Jesus Kono. You're amazing. Fuck." Adam whispered in her ear and Kono moaned.  
"I want to do that again and I want you to fuck my pussy again. Fill me with your cum. Lick me out and feed me your cum." Adam groaned at the picture she was painting, and his cock valiantly tried to come to attention. His cock twitched and Kono groaned.  
"You want that too?" Adam rolled her on her back and kissed her slowly. Nibbled on her lower lip until she moaned.  
"Fuck yeah I want that too. Shit Kono. The things I want to do to you." She could feel his cock twitching against her leg.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, so hold on baby. It's going to be a wild ride." Adam said as he slid down her legs and pulled them apart. He could see his come. See it trickle from her pussy. Without warning he let his tongue lap up the come.  
"ADAM!" Her pussy was sensitive and sent her synapses in overdrive. His tongue went deeper and Kono screamed. Adam didn't slow down or stop his ministrations. Nor did he swallow his cum. He held it in his mouth and he moved up her body and fed her his cum.  
Kono moaned at his taste. He tasted so sweet. She couldn't get enough. She moaned loudly and chased after his mouth when he pulled away.  
"You like that? You like tasting my cum?" She moaned and kissed him harder only to pull back and push him on his back. She wasted no time and swallowed his cock in one go.  
"Aah, yeah baby so good. Suck it good." Kono went crazy and took him as far as she could. Swallowed around his length, bobbed her head up and down. Let her tongue dip his slit. One hand on his cock, the other playing with his balls. Deepthroating him again.  
Adam was going to come any moment, but he wanted to be inside her. Kono moaned loudly indicating she wanted him to come in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth but kept her hand on his cock.  
"Please. I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste your cum." Who was he to refuse? He pushed her head to his cock and fucked her mouth like he did her pussy, hard and rough. Kono came hard just from sucking his cock. And he filled her mouth with so much cum. So much she couldn't keep it all in her mouth. It dripped down her cheeks and seeing her like this did so many things to him. He pulled her up and down his cock in one fluid move. He climaxed almost immediately. Kono was boneless. Her climax hit her hard and she was floating. The only sounds were sweet whimpers as she felt his cock inside her. the small spurts of cum filling her up. Adam passed out with Kono on top of him.

h50

I might do another chapter depends on how many of you like it


End file.
